Together
by Rubybird2329
Summary: Ian has to deal with Natalie's funeral. But he isn't alone, because Amy is there. And they are in this, together. It's them against the world.


**A/N: Alright! As a fan of angst mixed with Amian, I've decided to write a maybe one shot. Maybe I'll make it a series of T39C one shots? Idk. Anyways, I got this idea from 39Addict101's story, Cloudy Grief and Good Riddance, so go check it out! It's really good! Anyway, starting the story now!**

Rain poured from the sky, thunder filled the ears of every person, and there was no weather more fitting for the setting.

Ian swallowed the thick lump in his throat. _Why did you leave me here by myself, with no one else? Why did you have to die, Natalie?_ He thought mournfully. _I hope you're happy up there,_ he added bitterly, _leaving me to grieve alone._

Ian walked over to the casket, staring at his sister's emotionless face. It was pale, too pale. A sign that she was dead.

"I miss her too." Ian was startled by the sudden voice that came from his left. Standing there, in all her glory, was Amy Cahill. Her black dress emphasized her curves, her hair styled into a fancy bun as she held an umbrella over both hers and Ian's heads. "After the Clue Hunt…I realized how nice she was. You know, before her mom tried to kill us." Amy continued, her jade eyes filled with mourning.

Ian didn't know why, but at that moment, he was filled with fury. "You-You don't understand!" he growled, stepping away from the casket and the Madrigal.

Shock filled Amy's eyes, "I-" She was cut off, by the loud voice of Ian's father as he announced the starting of the funeral. Everyone went to sit down at their seats, only Cahills were invited, Ian didn't want a big funeral.

Ian went up first to talk, the lump in his throat feeling like an apple now. The dark haired boy swallowed, beginning to speak, "I- Natalie was my sister. She wasn't an angel, I think most of you knew that. All she really thought about was shoes, clothes, her looks." Ian stopped, taking a moment to clear his throat as tears started to well in his eyes.

"Sometimes, I hated her. Sometimes, she hated me. But we were still siblings, I, deep down, loved Natalie as much as I love my Armani suits." Ian made a little joke, attempting to lighten the mood. A sad chuckle rose from the ground, and Ian continued yet again, "And I think, that Natalie, really deep down, under all those layers of shoes, clothes, and makeup, loved me too." He finished his speech, but no one had the heart to clap.

Dan went up next.

"Uh, I didn't know Natalie very well, most of the times when we spent time together we spent them arguing. I think she just liked to call me Daniel to annoy me." Dan said, Ian tuned out the rest of the speech, lost in happy memories from his childhood when him and Natalie had done so much things together.

Slowly, steadily, people went up to speak. After mostly everyone had went up to the podium, there was only one person was left. Amy. The girl slowly walked up the stairs, her heels clicking on the marble floor.

"I didn't have much time to get to know Natalie very well, with the Clue Hunt and the Vesper stuff going on, but I could tell that she was a good person." Amy began, closing her eyes as she remembered all of the good times she had with Ian's sister. "I know I don't even feel half of what Ian is feeling right now, I know I don't understand." She closed her eyes, tears starting to fall.

"But I do know, that if Dan died, I would feel as if I couldn't even live anymore. As if I didn't have any will to live, which I probably wouldn't." Amy felt herself getting choked up, so she finished up her speech.

"I know that whatever I say will probably make you feel worse, Ian, so all I'm going to say is I'm sorry. I'm sorry that she died. I'm sorry that you lost most of your family. I'm sorry that I couldn't understand." And with that, the Cahill walked away from the podium, her head bent low, tears slowly falling.

Ian sat in his seat, utterly surprised. Right now, all he felt was shame and regret. Shame that he had lashed out at Amy. Regret that he hadn't stopped to hear what she had to say.

XxXxXx

The rain was still going. It was lighter than it had been before, but still rain.

"We're here." Ian's chauffer said, stepping out to open Ian's door and give him an umbrella.

"Thank you." Ian nodded, taking the matching black umbrella and stepping out. He walked towards the graveyard, seeing the empty place where Natalie was to be buried. He saw others gathered around it, and Ian felt a twinge of happiness. He was happy, happy that his family cared so much, happy that they were here to support them.

Ian walked up, standing next to Amy. The auburn haired girl looked surprised, but Ian didn't blame her. The boy bent down slightly, his lips brushing against the Madrigal's ear. "I'm sorry, for lashing out at you." He murmured softly.

"I forgive you." Amy whispered back, smiling slightly.

Ian smiled back, and he turned to the empty hole as the casket was lowered down into it. _Knowing Natalie,_ he thought, _she would complain about the color of her casket, or what was written on her gravestone._ This thought comforted Ian, and he sighed.

"Goodbye, Natalie." He whispered, dropping a handful of dirt into the hole. He nodded, letting the others start to shovel dirt into her grave.

XxXxXx

Once the casket was completely covered, Ian crouched down, placing a bouquet of roses on top of the dirt. Natalie had always loved roses, because they symbolized love, one of the things Natalie wanted most when she grew up.

Ian felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Amy.

"I have no doubt, that she'll love these." The girl said, smiling.

"Me too." Ian whispered.

"Ian?"

"What is it?"

"I like you."

"I like you too, Amy."

"Geez, and you call Dan an idiot." Amy rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"What?" Ian asked, confused.

"I mean _I like you_." And then she crouched alongside him, kissing him gently.

It was a while before they broke away.

"Do you get what I mean now?" Amy asked, a grin spreading across her lips.

"Yes, I do." Ian smirked back.

The two paused, looking up at the sky as the rain stopped, the clouds spreading. A large rainbow formed, stretching across the sky.

"I guess this means Natalie approves." Amy said.

"I think so too."

"Ian?"

"Yes?"

"You aren't grieving alone. We're in this together. It's me and you against the world." Amy grinned cheekily.

Ian laughed, kissing his new girlfriend on the cheek. "And you call me cliché."

XxXxXx

 **A/N: Okay! I really hoped you liked this. It took me a while to write, since it's one of my longer fics. I know, it's incredibly cheesy and horrible. So please review? See you on my next chapter! Or story…idk.**


End file.
